


My Robins' keeper

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Edward is something like their big brother, And he bonded with the Batfamily, But won't kill him, Edward is reformed for years, Edward went to talk to Bruce, Gen, He's mad as well, Jason was ready to kill Bruce when he learnt he fired her as Robin, Steph went to his place for comfort, Stephanie and Jason are BFFs, Takes place the night Bruce fired Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Bruce just fired Stephanie as Robin, she's devastated. Jason and Ed tried their best to comfort her, and a bit later Edward went to Wayne Manor to have an explanation from Batman.





	My Robins' keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Ed is at Bruce's, they've been fighting over for a moment now. Batman won't break, and he knows it. They're good friends since Edward reformed, Eddie deeply cares for the batkids.  
> And well, Stephanie and Jason are his favorites.

"She is just a child, Bruce !"

"You think I don't know that ?! She was too young, too... immature to join me ! I knew it since the beginning, I tried to make her quit more than once, but now I have NO CHOICE but to fire her for her own _safety_ yet  _I_ am the bad guy here ?!"

"Yes you ARE !"

Batman just stared at him, slightly confused.

It was the loudest he ever heard Eddie scream, except for times he was afraid or panicked. Not that they never argued, far from it, but he wasn't usually that vocal.

He hated loud noise, always had thanks to childhood trauma caused by years at the hands of an abusive father who never addressed him other than by yelling and punching. As always, the thought made Bruce's blood boil with anger.

Edward had been through so much...

But now, he finally was on the right side and...

"Are you even _listening_ to me ?!"

There he was.

Back at his good old frustrated tone, much softer but talking very fast. His usual 'I'm so mad at you !' voice.

Bruce held back a smile.

"I am.", he answered so, maybe a bit too detached. "And I don't share your opinion. This isn't going to change, so better spare your breath. Are we done there ?"

Ed just looked at him with a mixture of shock, frustration, anger and disapproval a good few seconds, then he sighed.

What good was fighting, once it was for a lost cause ?

"She's devastated.", he informed him instead, anger turning into real sadness. "You should talk to her."

The Bat couldn't help but notice the tears already filling those pretty green eyes at that fact.

He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I did so to protect her, Ed. You know it.", he said softly, his tone warm, as ever when he saw how genuine Eddie's love for his Robins was.

How much he cared, to the point he would do anything for them.

To the point he _already_ gave everything, changed who he used to be and got on the right side of justice because he bonded with a newly resurrected Jason, and couldn't stand the bare idea of loosing him.

Not that Jay would have ever let him down, but still.

Bruce smiled.

"I won't come back to my decision. But I... can't help but feel glad or... something like that, you came to tell me how you felt. It's always pleasant to know you're by our side, yet keep arguing with me all the time. It's useful, to have a second opinion. Even if about Stephanie, we're done."

Edward nodded.

As ever, a part of him felt proud Batman showed his faith in him, but right now all he could hear in his head were Steph's broken sobs of the other night.

"I'm not the one you should be offering comfort to right now.", the ex Riddler whispered with a sad smile. "She's a mess. Jason stayed at her side, I had to argue with him all night to keep him from coming here and, I quote 'beat the Hell out of that damn heartless Bat-face'. I've never seen him so mad."

He had gestured the quoting marks with two fingers, and now just looked utterly tired.

"When was the last time you slept ?", Bruce asked upon realizing the dark circles under his eyes, and how his skin looked paler than usual.

"Seriously ? I tell you Stephanie is really down in the dumps, and you're asking _me_ if I sleep well those times  ?!"

The Bat blushed slightly at this, and removed awkwardly his arm.

Edward sighed, before taking both his strong, calloused hands in his thin, soft ones with their back covered of freckles.

Now wasn't the time, for sure, but Batman noticed once again how delicate, frail and soft, Eddie's body was. How... cute, in a way.

"I know you're the one dealing with her now...", Brue said, still a bit ashamed.

Even _more_ because all he could focus on right now was just how perfect the ginger's smile looked. Had he ever... cared about Stephanie ? How come he was already thinking of how much he liked having Edward around, and... how much he _liked_ Edward himself ; while they were arguing about why he _fired her_ as his sidekick... less than a day ago ?!

"Jay's at it as well.", Ed answered, luckily not deducing the nature of his friend's thoughts at the moment. "They..."

"No.", Bruce cut, and looked at him in the eye. "I... know, Eddie. All you're doing for them. Not only Jason and Stephanie", he added before the younger one could protest. "They... they all love you, really. And so do I.", he admitted gently. "But I don't think I should talk to Steph right now, she..."

"Bruce."

He freed his hands from the Bat's grip, still holding his gaze.

"You... you _hurt_ her."

Once again, his eyes were filled with tears, and his voice shook a little.

"And Jason is blaming you, he thinks you let another Robin down."

"In a way, I did..."

"No. That's not _what_ you did.", he corrected more strongly.

He looked sad, but determined, as he went on :

"You made a choice, I'm not going to say I agree with it, I'll _never_ team-up with you on this, but I trust you... Hell, I trust you with my _life_ , Bruce. I know it was a hard decision to take. You thought Steph wasn't strong enough for the job. I disagree, but that's not my call to make... And you fired her because you will never ever let what happened to Jason being the faith of any of your other children. That's not called letting down."

Edward... That was Edward.

The family's psychologist, teacher, nerdy redhead who knew absolutely everything about well... everything, able to solve any problem. He had been the Riddler for years, until that day everything changed and...

He saved Jason Todd. Found the young man, bleeding and nearly dead in an alley after the ex Robin got in a _fight_ , the only activity he practiced this year he came back from the dead. Ed didn't know who he was, or why he should assist him, but... he took care of him.

Healed both his physical wounds and then the deeper, mental ones, dealt with the trauma which was so strong at this time ; after being dead for years, tortured and killed by the Joker.

No one else could have done so much, so well, with that much devotion. And Jason never allowed anyone else to...

"Jason has been through Hell and back, not even metaphorically speaking.", Edward said slowly, easily following his friend's train of thoughts now that he focused on the expression written on Batman's face. "And he knows you did everything you could to save him, both before his death and when he came back. He just needs time to make his peace with it. And so do you. Some wounds take time to heal, but they heal. We're all working on it."

They shared a tired but somehow victorious smile.

They all had a solid luggage, heavy on their shoulders, they must carry on. But to know they weren't alone, they had friends to help them keep going, changed everything. For the best.

"I'll talk to her.", Bruce took back in a gentler tone. "But I don't think now is the best time to do so. Anyway she's... home, at the Manor, so if she wants to come here, it's all fine, any time. Really."

"I'll tell her.", Edward nodded. "Even if for now, she will stay at my place. Both her and Jason have their own bedrooms at my apartment now, and she needs company. I won't let her leave until you two manage to come to an agreement. She won't be in danger, and I'll make sure she's not back in the streets to fight crime on her own. Or at least I can try, and may that will last a little."

His tone and global expression were a mix between confidence, parental responsability and motherly concern.

He crossed his arms on his chest.

Definitely the 'mom voice', then.

Bruce smiled. Stephanie never held as much importance in his heart as his boy Robins, Cassandra and Barbara did, that was a fact. But he could tell he... cared about her nonetheless. At least a little.

At least because she was like a daughter for Edward and _he_ , loved her with all his heart. And Bruce loved Ed enough to share a bit of concern over the girl.

"I know you'll take care of her.", he said so. "You have always done a far better job than I when it comes to protect my kids."

"Nonsense, Batman. Don't say things that make you look like a fool."

He was deadly serious saying so. He certainly won't be if he knew the only reason Bruce somehow wanted to keep Stephanie safe was... him.

"But I do love your Robins.", the ex Riddler went on, definitely not deducing this part of Bruce's thoughts. "Always had.", he added with a smile.

That was true, indeed.

If most of the villains never actually tried to _kill_ the Dynamic duo and Batgirl, Edward Nygma at his time in the Rogues Gallery was the only one who actually took interest in them. And worked with them a few times.

"I know.", Bruce said fondly. "You helped us with cases almost more times than you were up to no good. Even at your brightest as the Riddler, you were hardly a villain, once you think of it..."

"Thanks... Always a pleasure to know what little reputation I managed to get credit for."

This made the Bat laugh.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah... sure."

They were both amused now, and finally relaxed.

"Thank you for coming alone.", Bruce admitted after a peaceful pause. "I don't think I'm ready to face Stephanie or Jason right now."

"Or worse, Stephanie _and_ Jason."

"Hell..."

They shared a knowing smile.

Something between parents talking about their wayward teenagers and friends referring to the rebels in the group.

Because Stephanie may wasn't truly a family member for Bruce, Jason was and will always be his son.

"She'll stay home for now, and you two will have your talk when you're ready.", Edward concluded, getting it was over and there was no chance the Bat could change his mind. "But Bruce... do not count on her to stay out of this world. Not because you don't want Steph as your sidekick means she will give up fighting crime. She was a vigilante _before_ you gave her the Robin symbol, and not wearing the suit anymore won't change the fact she enjoys playing hero. The fact she _is_ a hero, no matter what you think or say.", he ended firmly, as ever not missing an occasion to assert the faith he always had in her.

"... I'll talk to her.", Batman concluded softly.

Given Stephanie's very determined temper, it was unlikely indeed she would stay on the sidelines.

"And I'll take care of her in the time being."

"I know."

Once again, Bruce squeezed gently his shoulder.

"After all... you are my Robins' keeper."

They shared a laugh.

That was just so true.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely and irrevocably LOVE Stephanie, and always found horrible how unfair Bruce has been with her. She always tried her best, and she was amazing as Robin ! She IS amazing.


End file.
